My Immortal
by Araucaria
Summary: Takes place last episode. Faye's POV as Spike is leaving. Song Fic to Evanesence's song: My Immortal. One shot. Please read Intro before starting story. enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or the song 'My Immortal' by Evanesence. Thank and please don't sue me. ^_^ PLEASE READ THIS INTRO: This little song-fic I wrote in like an hour. It takes place in the last episode. Faye's POV the last time she will ever see Spike (to our knowledge. ^_^ ). I hope you enjoy and please leave a message at the bottom, just to let me know that you read it, as a sort of census for my own awareness. Even if you just leave your name and your email (please) and I will reply giving you my appreciation. Thank you for reading this short into and on to the story. Side note: lyrics are between //.\\  
  
My Immortal  
  
By: Cowgirl 13  
  
***  
  
//I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears\\  
  
Out in the hall, in this oversized ship, I sat listening to him talking quietly to Jet. I could barely hear what he was saying over the hum of the ship, but he was telling Jet a story. Something having to do with a Tiger Stripped cat, I'm sure that's what he was saying, living for millions of years.  
  
I leaned my head back against the cool metal wall and looked up at the ceiling. There was a small rustle of a plate and chop sticks and then I heard foot steps. I heard Jet say:  
  
"Is it for the girl?"  
  
"She's dead," Spike mutter, and I thought I heard a bit of passiveness, but maybe not. I smile to myself when he said this, he continued, "There's nothing I can do for her now." His footsteps continued toward me and I stood up taking my gun out.  
  
//And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone\\  
  
He came into the hall and I pointed my gun at him, "Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once ... that the past didn't matter ... You're the one who's tied to their past, Spike!"  
  
I glared at him, and he came in closer to me and looked deep into my eyes and spoke, "Look at my eyes, Faye. One is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I believed that I could only see bits of reality-"  
  
//These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase\\  
  
I gritted my teeth, my eyes narrowed, and trying to mount up to his towering height, I yelled, "Don't tell me things like that. You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me things now."  
  
He ignored me and continued without even flinching at what I had said, "I thought I was watching a dream that I would never wake up from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over."  
  
//You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light\\  
  
He straightened up and turned and started walking away of towards the hanger. My voice quivered, I had to think something quick to keep him from leaving. I knew it wouldn't work but I had to try something.  
  
"My memory . came back," I almost whispered, but I knew he heard me, because he stopped but didn't turn to face me, I continued knowing he was listening. "But nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could come back to! But now you're leaving, are you just going to throw your life away as if it were nothing?" My voice quivered and I had to fight to hold the tears in, but I could hear it on my voice, "Where are you going? Why are you going?"  
  
//But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me\\  
  
He stayed facing away not even moving or reacting to what I said, "I'm not going to die Faye. I'm going to go see if I am really alive." He walked away and my whole body shook. I cried out and started firing my gun, but not at him. I fired at the ceiling. I felt so lost and so worthless. I had nothing now.  
  
//These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase\\  
  
I sank to the floor tearlessly sobbing as I heard his ship take off. He was never coming back and there was nothing I could do. I felt guilty for letting him just leave, but what could I have done?  
  
//I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along\\  
  
I realized then, that I have been alone this whole time. Just as before. Only worse.  
  
***  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Please leave a review  
  
Or just your name and email, and in the space write your most favorite word.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
